The Highway Woman
by FFStoryteller
Summary: Ok Serena is a Highway woman, Darien is an uptight Lord. Thrown together by the fact he shot her will they find love?
1. English Lords are a pain in the butt

The Highway Woman  
  
A Road in Merry Old England.  
  
English Lords are a Pain in the Butt  
  
The cold bitter winds that define English weather were in great form that day. Serena Lawson, the newest Highway "man" was currently feeling very cold and not so full of love for her fellow humanity that drove her to this.  
  
"As soon as I'm rich enough I will buy a big house that has loads of fires and beds and is NEVER THIS GOD DAMN COLD!!!!!!!" A neigh interrupted her ranting at the cold weather and stupid people not sharing food and money that drove her to this. "Oh sorry Odango, we'll get to the hideout soon, just one more stand and deliver and we'll go home and I'll buy you the biggest bag of oats that you could imagine." She promised as she stroked her horse. The tan coloured horse fondly nuzzled Serena and became silent again as they heard the tattoo of hooves that meant a carriage and a carriage usually meant a rich purse and a rich purse meant dinner.  
  
Now Serena was not a highway man just for the sheer hell of it, nope she was in it for the money. Money meant she could eat and she did like her food just a little bit. The rest of her gang was in it for different reason's.  
  
Lita was in it for the revenge. Her ex-boyfriend had dumped her and he was a lord so Lita hoped that one day when she held up a carriage he would be inside. Lita was strong and would do anything for her friends and she was the cook of the gang.  
  
Raye was in it for the justice. She didn't like the fact that some lords and ladies made money of the fact they overworked the poor so Raye took on the job of redistributing the money that the lords had and gave it to the poor. She was driven by purpose and you could see a fire in her eyes when she talked about Lords.  
  
Ami was in it for the fact that if she had money she could buy books and educate herself so she could be a doctor. She had such idea's for new medicines, but she had no money a few books and no medicine. She was the smart one who drew up the plans and was the weakest too, but she used strategy instead of force.  
  
Mina was in it for the chance that one day she might meet a rich lord who would take her away from this life of crime and love her and marry her so she would never have to work again. She was the star, the one who would randomly burst into song and always smiled.  
  
Their gang was slightly weird, but they all got on and shared the ups and downs of their life of crime. It was the best kind of friendship they ever had. They all lived together and took it in turns to be the highway man for the night. Tonight it was Serena and she wasn't happy.  
  
Lita was making roast potatoes, Chicken and gravy. Serena's favourite. But since it was her turn she had chucked on her warmest cloak that covered up her feminine features. Serena had the sneaky feeling that if a petite woman that she was, tried to hold up a coach she would be laughed at so Serena always went as a shadowy figure that didn't speak.  
  
"Ok Odango, stay here and be ready for our quick getaway." Serena ordered her horse as she wrapped the cloak firmly around her. "Wish me luck," And with that Serena un-holstered her pistols and stepped out onto the road.  
  
The poor coachman had had a very bad day. The left back wheel had fallen off and so he had to get that fixed. The lord wasn't in too good a mood as his latest talk with his parents had been about getting a wife and his lordship was never too pleased about that! And now they were being stood up by a highwayman.  
  
"Ok Guv'nor , I know the drill, you go 'stand and deliver' and I promptly piss meself, then you tell me to be more of a man and then you help yourself to the goodies in the luggage." The coachman said with practised ease. "So guv if you would like me to spare meself the embarrassment of pissing meself, help yourself." He indicated the luggage on top of the coach.  
  
The figure moved its hand as a sign for the coachman to move away from the carriage. It didn't trust the fact that the coachman was being so easy about being stolen from. The coachman jumped down from his perch and walked away.  
  
YES! An easy night tonight WOHOOOOO!!!!!!! Serena had to stop herself from doing a little happy dance and instead walked over to the coach and started to climb up to the luggage.  
  
"Excuse me, but that stuff is mine." A decidedly male said. Serena sighed and turned around to be faced with a dark haired blue eyed man that must have just gotten out of the carriage.  
  
Great, too bloody good to be true wasn't it? Dammit! I hate fighting.  
  
Serena just turned around and went back to finding where the money was kept. She knew that the lordship types would get more annoyed if she ignored them and paid them no attention.  
  
"Excuse me, but what the hell do you think you're doing?!" The man demanded.  
  
I'm robbing you blind fool! Jeez is it me or do men get more dumber the richer they get?  
  
Serena stood up and as cool as anything she pulled a gun on him. A silver pistol. The man just smiled and whipped out his own. Pointing at her he smiled.  
  
"So Mr Highwayman, do you feel lucky tonight? See I do, because the guy behind you has a gun."  
  
Serena turned around and saw the coachman had trained a gun on her. He gave a jovial wave of the hand as if it was nothing personal just business.  
  
Great. My life is just worth so much right now.  
  
"And I have a gun aimed at you, so who do you shoot? The coachman, who has less reason to live, but then I'll kill you or do you kill me who is worth a lot more, but then Andrew would have to kill you? See I feel lucky and you are definitely not."  
  
That's it, I'm slapping that cocky grin off his face, once and for all! Screw the consequences, I had a good last meal.  
  
Serena stood up slowly and turned around to face the arrogant man. She raised her middle finger in a not so nice gesture and jumped off the carriage and ran into the forest.  
  
"Not in this lifetime criminal." The man raised his gun and fired it at the highwayman's shoulder.  
  
"OWWWWW!" Serena screamed aloud. "Shit!" Serena realised she shouldn't of talked and ran, painfully aware of the blood that leaked out of her shoulder at an alarming rate.  
  
Come on, if you can just make it to Odango, you'll be fine, Ami'll fix you up and Lita will make chocolate. You just have to make it!  
  
The run through the forest was not easy. Odango knew to retreat when Serena started her thieving so Odango had gone into the deepest part of the forest to keep out of sight. Serena swore loudly and kept stumbling in and out of a run. Odango would go back to the girls if Serena waited long enough and the girls would come and rescue her all she had to do was wait. So she found a big enough bush and climbed into a hollow it had and waited  
  
Authors note's : LOOK I'M NOT DEAD OK you guys know the drill R+R PLEASEEEEEEEEE And I might actually finish a story Lol. This is my first Sailor Moon fic so be nice you guys Love FFStoryteller 


	2. Why Muttering in your sleep isn't good

Why Muttering in You're Hiding isn't Good  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
I love all you guys so much that here the next chapter the day after YEEEEYYYYYY  
  
Moonwalker: Is this quick enough?  
  
Sqeekers: YEY I'm all embarrassed now, a standing Ovation? I'm worth that??? Thank you and I hope you like my next chapter =)  
  
Harriet: Off course there's more Romance SLUSHY STUFF AHOY!!!!!! YEEEEEYYYYY, but I'll take my time  
  
Secret: TADAAAAAAA  
  
Fichan: HAHAHA Here we are  
  
Remember R+R PLEASEEEEEEE  
  
"Erm Darien, that was a girl, you just shot a girl." Andrew said as Serena legged it into the forest, back at the roadside, his cockney accent gone and in its place was a strong English accent  
  
"I'm not stupid Andrew!" Darien ran after Serena into the forest. He didn't know why though  
  
Andrew just put his hand to his head and went to rearrange the luggage so when Darien got back with the girl no doubt, they would be able to just go.  
  
"Goddammit! that girl can run!" Darien cursed as he ran through the forest too. He wanted to know why a girl was being a highwayman. It was not a thought that had ever crossed his mind. He heard a voice coming from a bush he slowed his pace to hear it.  
  
"Stupid bastard, shit! This is sore, Stupid Odango! No oats for him tonight! I. not going to.die here!.I'll.get.back.to.them. And have.chicken and.potatoes.and gravy." The voice eventually grew weaker until it was so silent that he couldn't her it.  
  
"Girl, are you dead?" He asked as he parted the bushes and saw her crumpled in a puddle of her own blood. "I don't know why I'm doing this." Darien said as he reached in and picked her up. "I really should just let her die, there would be one less criminal to worry about, but I'm intrigued. Why is she a highwayman?"  
  
"So you found her then," Andrew commented as Darien came back to the carriage with the figure in his arms. Andrew walked over and had a look at her. "Well come on Darien, pull down the hood, let's see if she was worth it."  
  
Darien grinned at his friend and pulled down Serena's hood.  
  
"Woah!" Andrew gasped.  
  
"I think that might be an understatement." Darien commented dryly. "I think I know her."  
  
Serena had golden blonde hair that was put up into two buns on either side of her head, she had small rosebud mouth and wide dark eyelashes, that were fanned out on her cheeks in unconscious sleep.  
  
Darien quickly shook himself out of her reverie and climbed into the carriage with Serena in his arms.  
  
"Andrew, nearest doctor and HURRY FOR GODS SAKE!"  
  
"Yes sir!" Andrew climbed up into the drivers seat and started the horses into a gallop.  
  
"Why do I know you and where from?" Darien asked the prone figure in his arms.  
  
The blood had stopped flowing as strong as it had been and Darien took the cloak fully off her.  
  
Serena was wearing dark trousers and a dark shirt, but she was wearing a silver chain with a ring on it, of white gold with a tiny perfect ruby on it. It caught the dim light in the carriage and threw red light all over the carriage. Darien frowned and reached into his own shirt and pulled out on his own silver chain a white gold ring with a tiny perfect diamond.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Realising that he would get no answers form her, he settled down into a fitful sleep with her still clutched in his arms, preparing the questions he would ask her in his mind. 


	3. Heya people

Chapter 2  
CHICKEN!!!!  
  
"Hm. Lovely chicken Lita. I love Chicken!" Raye enthused as she wolfed down mouthfuls of dinner.  
  
"Ok girl, you can breathe you know," Mina reminded Raye as she smiled.  
  
"Speaking of Loving food, where's Serena?" Ami asked as she looked up from her book. Shrugs and I dunno's answered her. "Because normally she's home by now, even if she didn't get anything."  
  
"Maybes she's met a gorgeous lord and he's fallen desperately in love with her and right now he's taken her off to marry her." Mina said with a sigh. The rest of the girls just sweat dropped.  
  
"NEIGH!"  
  
"Odango?!" Raye said and pushed her chair over as she and the rest of the girls ran to the door.  
  
"Odango, where's Serena?" Lita asked.  
  
"This isn't going to help. She might have been captured and oh SHIT! We have to find her! Ami, where are the nearest prisons?" Mina  
  
"Luxor, Cunningham and Marberry,"  
  
"Ok Lita, Raye, you guys take Marberry. Me and Ami will take Luxor. If you find Serena, Ami you figure out an escape plan for us and Raye and Lita will try to think of something. If we can't find her we'll met up in Cunningham. Ok?" Mina said laying out a plan. She might have been a ditz most of the time, but Mina was actually second in command and a pretty decent leader too.  
  
"Right," They chorused and ran off to their horses to try to find the meatball headed one first.  
  
"First one to find her doesn't have to go out for two weeks." Raye reminded them.  
  
"Oh I'm sooo finding her first!" Raye said, "Winter's coming so I'm definitely finding her!" And with that Raye raced off leaving Lita behind.  
  
"HEY PYRO WAIT UP!" Lita yelled as she galloped off too.  
  
Mina and Ami just sweat-dropped.  
  
"Shall we go?" Ami asked  
  
"Yeah, I don't want to have to go out next week." Mina replied smiling.  
  
"We will find her won't we? Before it's too. late." Ami stammered, the words choking in her mouth.  
  
"Of course we will!" Mina replied cheerfully  
  
I hope.  
  
Authors Notes: TEHEEEEEE OK, I have introduced the gang so YEEEY. Ok now for the thanks you's Oh and LELE Lol Its what my mate Lostgirl came up with, its Lol and Hehe mixed together. Try and spread it around Ok? Or else she's gonna hurt me...  
  
Fiy-chan : TADAAAAAAAA  
  
Serena79:Thank you and I think I'm gonna need that luck Lol  
  
Secrets: Kinda like your name huh? Lol  
  
Maria: Ok slightly scary, but thanks here we are.  
  
Princess of Enchantment: You're making me blush. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Crimson Nova: I'm glad you like.(^-^)  
  
Pamela: Curosity done now? Lol  
  
Moonlightshadow: Yep, its too much fun making them fight and stuff tehee, But its about 3 chapters away.  
  
Squeekers: Cheers mate, I think I've found a reviewer in you Lol. Hey do you wanna be my editor for this story and tell me where I'm going wrong?  
  
Ruby Moon: Love the name its so cool! Here's the next chapter  
  
: Ok blank here's the next chapter  
  
Hot Cuttie: Here we are Lol  
  
Naru Kami: Well I tried to be original Lol  
  
Dragonflies: TAAAADAAAAAAAA  
  
And since I love you guys so much have the next chapter for free  
Slightly Hungry when Captured  
  
"Stupid Odango.Needs to. wait.for.me, Hmm Chicken." Serena muttered in her sleep. She slept like the dead, steadied by Darien who was aware that she really shouldn't roll onto her shoulder, since gun shot wounds tend to hurt. Now this whole steadying thing meant that Darien had to hold her through out the whole carriage ride, well isn't that just bad luck huh?  
  
Andrew had managed to get to the next town quite quickly so Serena hadn't bled to death. Darien's cash had managed to secure a doctor who would keep shut about a gun-shot wound on a female. So everything was technically OK. Darien still had the problem of her waking up and how she would react, but he was Darien, a Lord no less so he could deal with it.  
  
Couldn't he?  
  
"We're here Dare. I'll get one of the servants to get the luggage, See ya inside." Andrew said as he pulled up to the mansion that was Darien's.  
  
"See ya Drew," Darien replied gathering the still prone form of Serena into his arms so he could get her into the house easier. On cue Serena started mumbling something about it being too cold.  
  
"Pyro.need." And she leaned more into Darien's chest, trying to absorb some heat that he seemed to have tons of and was becoming hotter by the minute. If Darien had a spare arm to loosen his collar, he would of.  
  
This young blonde highwaywoman was having an extraordinary effect on his composure, as in he had none left. He was like a young boy of 14 with his first crush. Hot, sweaty and not too sure if he should trust his mouth to say what he wanted to say and his hands. well lets just say he was having to exercise immense self control to not let them wander.  
  
Breathing deeply he strode to the house and made his way to a spare room next to his. Gently he placed her onto the linen sheets. Still very aware of the fact she was injured he took her cloak off and some how managed to get her underneath the covers.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Chocolate." Serena mumbled. Darien just smiled and walked out of the room after giving strict orders to the maids that she was to be disturbed or let out of the room. 


	4. Why fogetting your Wallet is Good

Why Forgetting your Wallet is Good  
  
Authors notes : GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!!!! I'M SOOOO SORRY! I was kinda depressed after Sniper579's comment, so I ate lots of choccie and got back to writing lol (^_^)  
  
Serena79: TADAAAAAAAAA  
  
Lily-evans=tiger-lily: Thank you, you're just what I need after Sniper579  
  
Ngan: Sorry, but at least I updated  
  
Hot Cuttie: Well I thought u guys deserved a bit of fluff Lol  
  
MoonGirl5657 : Hey another school poster, Lol I do that all the time teheee. Well I hope I can elevate some of the boredom at school. Oh and MG5657 friends HIYAAAA  
  
Small-lady19: Cute name and I hope you like this chapter  
  
MeNtOmUnChKi: EVERYONE LOVES FOOD, I LOVE FOOD! FOOD FOOD! Tehee I'll put in more food. Ok hungry now........  
  
Sqeekers: YEY Ok your review matters a lot to me since you've been here from the beginning Lol so R+R YEEEY  
  
Devastation: tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
Rosaleena: Pronto enough?  
  
Devil Velociraptor: TADAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Tenshi : Ok chapters are short so I don't hurt my head thinking and Raye I'm sorrrrrrrrryyyyyyy!  
  
Kairinu: CHOCOLATEEEEEEEEEE  
  
Silver Running Water: Yeah I know, but I think I am the personification of Randomness Lol  
  
FFStoryteller: HELLO ME! Tehee  
  
Sailor Usagi Chiba: I love your name and TADAAAAAAAAA  
  
Lady Tristana Rogue: Sorry, Ok here is chapter  
  
Chairman: TADAAAAAAAA Patients over, can't spell I can't Lol  
  
Anyway sorrys are over now so enjoy as I give you Chapter 4 of 'The Highway Woman'  
  
"THAT'S IT! SERENA IS SO DEAD!!!" Raye yelled in the bitter wind.  
  
Marberry was suffering from a snow storm, the worst it had seen in over fifty years. So Raye, naturally hot headed had not taken too well to this and was now letting her anger be known to everyone.  
  
"Calm down Raye, you're attracting attention to us. The prison was empty so we go to Cunningham and wait there for Amy and Mina Ok?" Lita said as she tried to get the stares that were coming their way to go away.  
  
Marberry was just a small town that had one main street filled with pubs. Lita and Raye had entered one for about an hour just to warm up.  
  
The prison was a total bust. Serena wasn't there, well actually no on was there as the prisoners had all been pardoned as the lord of Marberry had just gotten married and was feeling quite generous.  
  
"Ok, we go to Cunningham and if she isn't there..." Flames sparked in Raye's eyes.  
  
"Ok, so let's go," Lita said and started to ride off. A week of not having to ride in this weather would be heaven so she was very eager to find the Meatball Headed one first.  
  
"Hey excuse me miss!" A voice called out from one of the taverns. The tavern they had been in.  
  
"Huh?" Lita spun around on her horse and saw the barman at her side. He smiled and handed her the wallet which she had left at the pub. A light flush coloured Lita's face as she noticed how cute the guy was. Raye dragged Lita away from the cute bartender all to the cries of 'He looked just like my ex-boyfriend'  
  
(AN: Sorry I just couldn't help myself :P I've just finished watching 'Mako-chan the ice queen episode and its just such a cool catch-phrase! Lol Ok back to story)  
  
Meanwhile in Luxor, Mina and Ami had had the same spell of bad luck. Serena was nowhere to be found, she was in the actual term of the words AWOL. And Mina wasn't too happy about that. Mina however was a thoughtful revenge plotter.  
  
"Hmm I think when Serena's sleeping she will have a little hair-cut, tehee," Mina plotted.  
  
Ami and Mina didn't know how else to react to the situation. Serena, their friend was missing. They were lost without her.  
  
"Ok onto Cunningham!" Mina cried suddenly, jumping onto her horse.  
  
Ami just smiled as she saw Mina doing her best to beat the hole that Serena had left.  
  
Ok I have 3 more chapters written, but I'm trying to keep a pace so just bare with me guys Love FFStoryteller (^_^) 


	5. LET ME OUT & Yep Archery's gonna help

LET ME OUT!!!  
  
"LET ME OUT YOU ARROGANT PIG!"  
  
Serena had been locked up in the room Darien had left her in for about two weeks now and she wasn't a happy bunny...  
  
"DARIEN I NEED TO GO HOME! Stupid pain in the butt Lord. I need to go home!"  
  
Servants had come in and out, but due to the ingenious room design, there were two doors that entered to this room. You had to open the main door, step into a small room, lock the first door behind you and then you could go through the second door to Serena's room. This is why Darien had picked this room. He knew Serena would kick, scream and generally try to escape, but she had a bad shoulder so he was only doing his moral duty by keeping her safe. Well that's his excuse.  
  
(AN: Tehee, I can't help it, I'm making Darien completely and utterly in denial. IT'S SO FUN!!! Ok back to the story)  
  
So far he had been the target of several projectiles thrown by Serena. Three pillows, a lampshade and lots of books.  
  
The servants on the other hand had nothing to say bad about Serena. She was the perfect guest to them, always willing to help with heavy workloads, tell jokes and generally brighten peoples days. Much to Darien's amusement, the maids had started to spend their free days in the house talking to Serena.  
  
Serena wouldn't change into any other clothes. She was still wearing her clothes from when Darien caught her. But since the maids liked her so much, her clothes always got put to the top of the washing pile so Serena would be able to get her clothes quickly.  
  
"Hey Darien, so what's Sleeping Beauty thrown at you today?" Andrew teased as he walked up to Darien who was gazing at the hall of portraits.  
  
"Nothing,"  
  
"Oh that's a shock, lemme guess, you haven't seen her today right?"  
  
"..."  
  
Andrew just laughed. Serena was running circles around Darien and all Andrew could do was watch him fall, maybe even help a little...  
  
"So Serena has scared you so bad that you can't even go into one of your own rooms in your own castle huh?" Andrew teased as he walked off to see another portrait.  
  
"Hmpf!" Darien snorted and walked off towards Serena's room, he was going to prove Andrew wrong!  
  
Five minutes later Andrew appeared at the first of Serena's door.  
  
"YOU IDIOT!" Serena's yell was becoming a very common thing when Darien tries to see her. The servants had even started to take bets on what she would say to him. 2 to 1 odds on 'Idiot' and 5 to 1 odds on 'Baka' which Serena had learnt from a childhood friend of hers.  
  
'Serena's happy, maybe I should go inn and rescue Dare...' Andrew thought, then hearing Serena yell again, Andrew gripped the first door knob opened it, lock it behind him and opened the second door.  
  
"Ok whose dead?" Andrew asked as he saw Serena standing on the bed, book in hand aimed at Darien who was seeking refuge behind a desk. The whole bedroom had been turned into a war-zone. Various articles were flung about the room, aimed at Darien more than likely.  
  
"Andrew!!!" Serena squealed happily dropping the book and running over to him encircling him in a hug after he opened up a window.  
  
"Hey Serena, Darien been annoying you again?" Andrew asked looking at the small blonde in his arms. Her head nodded into his shirt.  
  
"Yeah. He came in and asked why I was being 'disrespectful' to him. Well sorry, but I'm not in a mood to be respectable to people who SHOOT ME!!" Serena said yelling the words to Darien.  
  
"She's got you there Dare." Andrew laughed out loud. "Ok Serena, how about if we let you out, you'll be a good girl."  
  
"You'll let me go?" Hope filled Serena's eyes.  
  
"I highly doubt that. You owe me girl for trying to rob me," Darien snorted coming closer to Andrew and Serena.  
  
Andrew shook his head as Serena burrowed into his shirt for comfort. He made a mental note to make his friend a bit less mercenary. He could see Darien liked the girl, but jeez making her feel like a prisoner wasn't exactly going to endear him to her.  
  
"Dare, you might be my friend, but shut-up!" Andrew said to Darien. Darien's eye widened in shock. Andrew had actually gotten mad at him?  
  
"So you won't let me go?" Serena's voice said quietly.  
  
Darien's heart felt like it had been stabbed. She looked at him. Her eyes were crystal blue, as blue as a summer sky, but were wet with tears.  
  
"I might be able to let you go..." Darien said before he knew it.  
  
Serena's face lit up with joy.  
  
'Maybe there is hope for those two after all' Andrew thought as Darien had a smile on his face. 'Maybe, nah definitely'  
  
Yep Archery's Gonna Help  
  
"So tell me again why, when we find Serena, we can't kill her?" Raye asked as she sneezed for the forth time in thirty minutes.  
  
"Because... erm..., Hey Mina why can't we?" Lita asked.  
  
"Because she's SERENA! We don't go about killing each other! But haircuts are totally different... Tehee," Mina replied.  
  
"Guys, we better find her quick," Ami reminded them. "And we are in Cunningham so I think we should spilt up and look for her individually."  
  
Raye, Mina and Lita all agreed and went off in separate directions.  
  
Lita went to the main pub 'The Green Leaves' saying that Serena might be hungry and could turn up there.  
  
"So nothing to do with the cute bartender then no...?" Raye asked knowing full well the answer.  
  
Lita just coughed and went off.  
  
"I'm off to the archery course. Meatball head might have a price on her head and that means there gonna be rumours about where she is, so I'll see what the guys at the Archery course have to say." Raye explained as she started to walk off.  
  
"Lemme guess Ami, you want to go to the bookshop and see what you can hear from customers right?" Mina asked, Ami nodded and walked off.  
  
"Ok Mina, If I was Serena where would I be? Pub? Nope to dark and loads of people smoke there. Clothes shop? Nope have no cash. AH-HA! The flower gardens! I'm so SMART!" With this Mina ran off with the stares of most the town after her.  
  
"So nothing at all?" Raye asked a nameless face at the archery course. The guys shook his head and went back to practising.  
  
"This sucks..." Raye muttered as she strung her bow again. "Stupid Meatball head couldn't find her own way home..." Notching an arrow onto the bow string she pulled back and let it fly straight to the bulls eye 50 yards away.  
  
Various 'well done's and 'nice shots' came to her. She smiled and just notched up another arrow.  
  
THUMP  
  
"Woah! That was cool!" A voice exclaimed. Raye was surprised, she hadn't fired her bow and yet people were giving praise.  
  
"Hey Chad, can you tell me how you do that?"  
  
'Chad?' Raye thought as unstrung her bow.  
  
"Hey are you going already?" A voice asked.  
  
"Yeah, things to do, places to see, people to find," She replied still intent on packing up her stuff, not even looking up at the person who had spoken to her.  
  
"Well I was kinda hoping... that well..."  
  
"Listen if you're gonna say something just say it!" She said angrily. She had things to do and she didn't need to listen to a guy try to pick up on her. She was still crouched on the floor. Serena was still missing and Raye only just realised that she had spent two hours here and she found out nothing.  
  
"Erm... Well.. I was kinda wondering if we could have a competition,"  
  
"Fine, minimum prize money is 10 crowns." She said. "Any less is not worth my time." Raye said.  
  
'At least if I get some money I might actually be able to buy some food for everyone' Raye thought.  
  
"Ok, I'm Chad. You're Raye right? I've heard about you. You're a legend here!" He babbled as he fumbled with the ouches on his belt. He weighed a pouch, smiled and threw it to Raye. "10 crowns."  
  
Raye got up from her crouching position and looked at him for the first time. Dark brown eyes that were gentle and kind stared right back at her, filled with a patience even saints couldn't match. Long brown hair was tied out of the way with a simple leather string.  
  
"Hey aren't you gonna put your money down?" Chad asked as Raye notched an arrow onto her string.  
  
"My pride means more to me than money. You beat me you get my money and my fame." Raye answered and smiled as she shut her eyes and let the arrow fly.  
  
"Bulls-eye,"  
  
Authors note: I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!! But I give you 2 chappies instead of 1!!!!! ::Bows repeatedly:: I've had exams so please understand, but I will try to post more regularly now promise so RR PLEASEEEEE  
  
Love FFStoryteller XXX 


	6. Count to 10 and aim well and Ring of Ros...

**OH GOD :Bows repeatedly: Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee don't hate me, I kinda had really bad writers block and I couldn't shift it ( . ) And I went to Japan and have been verryyyyyyyy busy so please accept my two chapters as an apology :Gives out cookies and hugz: The second chapter is the beginning of fluff between Serena and Darien YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY lol**

**so...**

**PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Hugz and Love **

**FFStoryteller**

**PS :mutters: I don't own sailor moon or mamo-chan so ME NO OWN, YOU NO SUE!**

**Count to 10 and Aim Well**

Lita was slightly happier than the rest of the girls at this point. Her stomach was full and a storm was brewing.

"Ahhh Storms are amazing. I love lightning." She said happily as she wandered down the street to the next Inn. Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm from out of a shadowy alley way pulling her in. A greasy hand covered her mouth and silenced her from speaking.

"Heya Doll. What's a pretty girl like you doing all by herself? Do you need a man to look after you?" Her assailant asked a lecherous grin on his face.

Lita just stood there offering no resistance as solid as a rock. This put the creep off a bit. Usually girls were screaming by now… But she was just standing there.

'10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Ok creep, you haven't let go so I'll make you' Lita thought.

Her left foot stamped onto the guys foot making him howl in pain, using this distraction Lita rammed her elbow into his gut making him lose his breath.

"Do you want some more?" She asked as made him collapse into a heap with a well aimed kick. She looked at him lying on the floor and smiled. "I didn't think so," She turned around and pulled her pony tail back into place. "Ok so the next inn is the-"

"You could make a fortune you know," The guy who was laying on the floor wheezed. Lita looked at him, her eyebrow raised. "That fighting technique. You could make it in the tournament no problem." He kept talking as he slowly stood up and leaned against the alley wall.

"Tournament?" Lita said curiously.

"Yeah, happens once a month at the old Farm. Winner gets 50 crowns. Good competition and its on a week tomorrow."

Lita looked thoughtful. "They'd let me enter then?"

The guy chuckled and nodded "Yeah it's a free for all, as long as you can pay to get in"

Lita smiled and ran off. "See you tomorrow then," She called back.

The guys just held his ribs and nodded wincing at the pain even breathing caused him.

"God. She'll be good"

**Ring of Roses.**

"Don't be so stuffy Darien!"

"I'm not stuffy, I just don't run about like a toy solider like you!"

"I should of never of let you two out together!"

Andrew was in the centre of an argument between Serena and Darien. Darien wanted to take his time, enjoy being outside and not let Serena hurt herself, but Serena wanted to run about as quick as she could so she could see the roses again. Andrew however, was developing a very swift and massive headache due to the constant bickering the Serena and Darien were having.

"The only reason you're running is because you want to see the roses right?" Darien commented as Serena told them they should hurry on.

"NO! I want to see how far away the rose bush was from your boundary of land so next time I escape I'll do it!" Serena replied tossing her head back and snorting at Darien. A sharp dart of pain raced up her arm to her shoulder.

"Oww! I mean 'cough'" Serena quickly amended her little cry of pain as she caught Darien looking at her.

"Are you Ok Serena?" He asked anxiously running to her side.

Andrew watched Serena smile at Darien and nearly whooped for joy. They were FINALLY acting like grown ups.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK JERK!" Serena's yell shattered the relative calm of the garden.

"That lasted long'" Andrew muttered and walked over to where Serena and Darien were now arguing.

"JERK!" Serena yelled at Darien and turned around in a huff. The 23rd one that day all thanks to Darien.

"Darien, apologise." Andrew said.

"Never, I won't!"

"Fine then Jerk, I'm going!" Serena replied and started to walk off to nowhere in particular.

Andrew just threw his arms up in the air and sighed. There was no helping some people. He would just leave it to them and walked back to the mansion.

"Serena! Serena!" Darien yelled after Serena's retreating figure. She stopped, but didn't turn around.

"What?"

Darien ran up next to her and smiled at her.

"Come and have dinner with me tonight. Please." Darien asked in a sudden change of character. Serena was shocked. She considered looking for the real Darien, but instead at the thought of food smiled brightly and accepted.

"Does that mean I have to act all nice to you?" She asked suspiciously. Darien held his arms up in defence against her and replied that she wouldn't have to.

"Why do you want me to come to dinner then?" She asked.

Darien smiled, something he had been doing more of when she was around and took her hand.

"I need to ask you something,"

"WHAT? I'M NOT GOING TO MARRY YOU!" Serena screeched deafeningly, cheeks blossoming a rose red. Darien laughed, but felt slightly hurt.

'Why wouldn't she marry me? Am I not good enough for her?' Shaking his head to clear the troubled thoughts he said what he meant to say.

"I just want to know more about you. I mean that the chambermaids know more about you than I do so we should talk. Plus you have something that interests me immensely." Darien reached to Serena's neck and pulled out her silver chain with the ring on it.

"HEY! That's mine!" Serena yelled and yanked it away from Darien. "Well not really." Darien's eyebrows raised at this comment, Serena flushed bright red "I didn't steal it! I'm keeping it safe for someone!"

"So then why have I got the exact same ring apart from mine's a diamond?" Darien asked as he held up his own necklace. Serena looked shocked, but then composed herself.

"Maybe you went to the same jewellers? I don't know!" Serena replied, her wall up again. Darien was ready to bang his head off the nearest wall at Serena's stubbornness, instead he spoke.

"So why did my Mother say this was a one off? Serena, you know something I don't and that is annoying to me."

"Seems right!" Serena snorted

"You will come to dinner and you will tell me what you know!" And with this Darien stormed off and left a very angry Serena behind him.

Authors note: OK I understand that Serena and Darien just went totally OC for my fic in this chapter, but believe me if I'd kept to my original plan, you guys would have shot me! It would of taken so long for them to get together, so I sped it up. Don't worry though, they'll still argue MUAHAHAA! Anyway this is a Catalyst chapter that really was needed in this fic so stay tuned because things should start moving quicker now MUAHAHAHA Lol sorry

Love

FFStoryteller


End file.
